Image segmentation involves defining region boundaries of objects in a digital image. Segmentation facilitates tasks such as image understanding (e.g., optical character recognition, repurposing, archiving, copying, creating text-only documents, field extraction/indexing, compression, proofing, and restoration) and machine vision (e.g., security, inspection, validation, detection, object recognition, and tracking).
Accuracy of the segmentation can be reduced by poor image quality. For instance, accuracy of the segmentation can be reduced by variable or poor lighting, noise, low resolution capture, poor optics, poor or variable contrast, shaded or gradient backgrounds, etc. Accuracy of the segmentation can also be reduced by other factors, such as failures due to image size and file format.